moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
The Infallible
A dark room glows slightly with the occasional dull lighting of a candle. Barely visible silhouettes of hooded figures fill the room. A rhythmic, percussive chant of voices slowly fills the room. The chant begins fading into the darkness as the voices come in unison, reciting the Infallible Oath. "Through strength and honor, true salvation lies. The appearance of weakness, will be my demise." The rhythmic chant begins once more, quietly while the Oath is recited. "I will fulfill the Infallible's desires, through victory and defeat. Only then will I be, a member of the elite." The chants become louder but not overpowering the Oath. "I rise now in an elevated existence. The eyes of my new brothers and sisters in my presence." The chants crescendo, overpowering the Oath as everyone joins in. "Infallible Rise!"'' '' =Leadership= ---- Mastermind Julius Viktor Silvermane III -''' Julius Viktor Silvermane III is the leader and true mastermind behind the Infallible. He uses Hazo Sunhawk as his puppet and manipulates him to lead the Infallible. He led the Infallible on the Alliance for the duration that they were around but he has betrayed them for the stronger Horde. 'Warlord Moth'raz Felscar -' Moth'raz Felscar has agreed with Julius to merge the Legion within the Infallible and start this new chapter of leadership together. Alongside Julius, Moth'raz leads the Infallible from behind the scenes. '' '''Chancellor Hazo Sunhawk -' Hazo Sunhawk has long history with Moth'raz in the past and has known him for quite some time. As a former member of the Sunguard and Dominion, his diplomatic skills have helped the Legion find allies amongst the Horde. Hazo Sunhawk directly leads the High Council which consists of his advisors, war-councilmen, and division leaders. A true Sin'dorei of the Horde, Hazo seeks to create an elite Horde, one without failure and defeat. 'Regent Adaedin Wynholdt -' Adaedin Wynholdt is second-in-command to Sunhawk's Infallible and is a co-founder of the Bloodsworn Legion. He has agreed to co-lead the Infallible under new leadership. A perfectionist of melee combat, Adaedin leads with no room for failure or weakness. '''Witch Doctor Drinz - ''A master of healing arts, Drinz leads the elite Flawless Division. He is an undefeated duelist and a strong leader. He was attracted to the Infallible because of its elite nature and long history of victory.'' Ranger-Lord Alerek Longstrider -''' Alerek Longstrider leads the Spectres within the Infallible and is a co-founder of the original Infallible. Alerek was second-in-command to Julius. He keeps watch over Hazo's direct leadership to make sure he doesn't make mistakes. A long-time friend of Julius, Alerek's ideologies have helped shape the Infallible alongside the High-Commander. '''Blade Warder Zelexian Skyescream - ''A new addition to the Infallible since its re-creation, the arena master has proven himself in battle time and time again. Silvermane has made him the fifth Warden Commander of the Infallible.'' Grand Magistrix Erissela Summerwind - ''A talented recruit that caught the eye of Julius Silvermane quickly and has rapidly advanced into the High Council of the Infallible as the third Grand Magistrix of the Spellsworn. Though not the best fit for battle, Erissela excels in the field of logistics and intellect which proves vital to the Infallible cause.'' =History= ---- ''-Two years ago-'' Julius Viktor Silvermane III, under the orders of Genn Greymane was ordered to put together and small, elite unit that would be used to accomplish goals that Greymane had in mind. Julius was fully committed and loyal to Greymane's wishes so thus, the Infallible was born. Fighting alongside the Grand Alliance, the Infallible had many victories regardless of their small size. One notable victory was in Ashenvale against Dominion of the Sun and The Sunguard alongside Ashamal's Thousand Blade Legion. The Grand Alliance won the battle in Ashenvale, successfully protecting the forests from the Horde. At this point in time, the Infallible were mostly a small force that would assist larger armies. They would lead several raids on Silvermoon City with the intent to kill Tendael Dawnlight and Felthier Truefeather. After a few successful victories, Genn Greymane granted Julius his freedom and within a few months, the Infallible had dwindled to very small numbers. Julius himself disbanded it to pursue other goals. Under the leadership of Vice-Commander Virae Parker and Alerek Longstrider, the Infallible stayed intact but was only active as a mercenary hire unit. ''-One year ago-'' In his search for personal power, Julius realized that without the Infallible, he was powerless. He could not accomplish anything on his own and so he needed soldiers. He turned back to what was left of the Infallible and decided to rebuild it and manipulate his men to do his bidding. A corrupt Julius began to study dark and fel magics to awaken his full potential. Virae Parker and Alerek Longstrider welcomed their former Commander back with open arms. After a few months of gathering their forces, the Infallible were once again a force to be reckoned with. This time around Julius decided to test the strength of his men and started a campaign out of Gilneas to push the Horde back to the Alterac Mountains from Pyrewood Village in Silverpine Forest. After fighting the Kor'Kron and Dominion's armies several times, they were eventually pushed back. The more Julius played with dark magic, the less accepting he became of his men's strength. Before their second disappearance, the Infallible helped the Grand Alliance once more in the Battle of Northwatch Hold to prevent the destruction of Theramore by the Horde. The defense was eventually unsuccessful and the Alliance pulled out. Julius and his officers decided to merge into Might of Stormrage under Ashamal. The Infallible had become non-existant and Julius went missing... The Bloodsworn Legion ''-Rescue of Turalyon Campaign-'' The Bloodsworn Legion aided Dominion of the Sun and the Warscar Reach in the defense of Manaforge: Ultris and Thunderlord Stronghold from the Grand Alliance. The Alliance's goal was to bring back Turalyon, Hero of the Alliance. The Bloodsworn Legion and allies successfully set up traps outside of Manaforge: Ultris for the upcoming battle there during a violent arcane storm. The Horde sent out scouts to find the Alliance led by Riggar Drakecleaver and in doing so found one of their groups in northern Zangarmarsh where they were slaughtered for the most part. The first big battle broke out at Bloodmaul Pass in which the Horde claimed a crushing victory. The Alliance continued to march on Manaforge: Ultris. When they finally arrived there, they were once again crushed by the might of the Horde. At the final Battle at Death's Door, the Alliance attempted to open a portal at Death's Door but were defeated with the death of Manstein. ''-The New Infallible-'' As Julius delved in dark magic, his skin began to rot, eventually beginning to fall off his bones. He wandered alone in the Hillsbrad Foothills, his homeland. He couldn't be seen by Alliance or he would mistaken for a Forsaken. Out of fury, Julius unleashed his dark magic onto a scout unit of humans patrolling Hillsbrad. He traveled to Lordaeron, the glorious kingdom he remembered as a child lay in ruin. A few months he wandered alongside the Horde and no one ever questioned him on where his allegiances lie. Word reached him Orgrimmar that Tendael Dawnlight had fallen to the hands of Ashamal and the Thousand Blade Legion. Something inside him felt as if Tendael was on his side because he was a member of the Horde. He couldn't let his new homeland be destroyed by the Alliance so he set out to restart his new Infallible. Julius met with a recruiter named Hazo Sunhawk of a local para-military organization called the Bloodsworn Legion. After a talk with elf, Julius was recognized as the Commander of the Infallible. Julius then convinced Hazo and his superior, Moth'raz Felscar, to follow under him if they wanted an honorable and unconquerable military. Once again, the Infallible was reborn. =Ranks= ---- 'Chancellor-' Supreme leader of the Infallible. 'Regent-' Vice-Commander of the guild. The main role of the Regent is to lead alongside the Chancellor and lead in his stead when he is not present. 'Commander-' The commanders of the Infallible lead the Wardens, Spectres, and the Flawless. 'Overseer-' The overseer of the Infallible leads the Spellsworn. 'War-Councilman-' Highest rank possible in the guild without being a division leader. The councilman are currently led by Hazo Sunhawk himself, and they consist of his Advisors, War-Strategists and other officers. The main role of the War-Councilman is war planning and recruiting the best possible candidates into their respective ranks. 'The Flawless-' The Flawless, currently led by Drinz, are the elite division of the Infallible and it consists of the best RP-PvPers in the guild. Getting into the Flawless division will require a difficult test to beat a certain percentage of the guild's officers in duels or prove your worth to the division. There will be two of every class in the Flawless. Once it is filled up, you will have to beat your own class to get into the Flawless. Therefore, making the Flawless very difficult to enter but we want to make it an incentive division to reward the best RP-PvPers. 'The Spectres(SPecial Executives of Counter-Intelligence, Terrorism, Revenge, and Extortion.)-' The Spectres, currently led by Ranger-Lord Alerek Longstrider, consist of all who walk the shadows; Rogues, Feral Druids, and Hunters. The main role of The Spectres is exactly as their name suggests, they do it all. 'The Wardens-' The Wardens, currently led by Commander Zelexian Skyescream, are the frontline and the bulwark of the Infallible. They consist of the weapon masters and heavy-armorers; Warriors, Death Knights, Retadins, and Protadins. The main role of the Wardens is the protection of the Infallible, its allies, and the Horde as a whole. They are the first in and the last out. 'The Spellsworn-' The Spellsworn, currently led by Grand Magistrix Erissela Summerwind, is a division of academics, logistics, intellect and mastering the arts of magic, consisting of the ones gifted in the art of magic and/or healing. The main role of the Spellsworn is to educate and broaden the knowledge of the Infallible because knowledge is power. =Diplomacy= ---- Allies Dominion of the Sun Warscar Reach Legion of Vengeance Enemies Shadows of Argus Lineage of the Moon Clergy of the Holy Light League of Lordaeron =Recruitment= ---- The Infallible is a Horde RP-PvP guild with a quasi-military/mercenary/community theme. The guild’s core premise is to present more realism to members role-playing in a military environment as their contributions to the guild will be recognized and rewarded as well as doing more than just the regular military genre. We acknowledge sometimes there are people that like the military environment without actually PvPing and sometimes PvPers who don’t role-play as much as they’d like to. As such we’ve worked ways around those to allow all kinds of players into the guild; however, progressing in ranks will always matter on your development as a character, literacy and role-playing skill. What we look for in recruits is essentially the willingness to develop as a role-player and a player to the game. We don’t ask for much but if you do want to progress in this guild, you’ll have to show the effort. Though that’s not to say better role-players will immediately be granted regular access to guild privileges, members will still have to contribute and show their worth. Category:Horde Guilds Category:RP-PvP Guilds Category:Organizations Category:117th Division